Getting the boss drunk
by ToxicEternity
Summary: They both grabbed one of the glasses all the while looking at each other and swallowed the vodka with a little nod to tell each other they were ready. Both of them shuddered as the alcohol burned down their throats. Snow(w)ells One-Shot probably really OCC because reasons


**Getting the boss drunk**

„Aww, Harry. That was actually sweet, you do have a heart."

Just as Harry was about to tell her that she shouldn't tell anybody about it, she came up with what would later be referred to as a 'brilliant idea' by Cisco.

"I bet I can drink more shots than you without getting drunk," she said while grinning.

"I'm not going to participate in such a childish game, Snow."

"Oh, come on. You're just scared of losing."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"If you're not scared, let's do it" Caitlin challenged him.

Thinking about it for a quick second, Harry decided that it wasn't such a bad idea.

"You're going down, Snow. What do you want to drink?" he asked, also grinning now, sure that he was going to win.

"The vodka is fine."

They both grabbed one of the glasses all the while looking at each other and swallowed the vodka with a little nod to tell each other they were ready. Both of them shuddered as the alcohol burned down their throats. After the burn went away, Caitlin reached for the next glass. With a small chuckle, Harry looked at her "Are you sure you know how this is supposed to work? Normally you drink a shot, wait a few minutes and talk about something and then drink the next one. If you drink them too fast, it's going to hit you much worse."

"Who are you? The shot-police? Nobody can tell me how to drink my shots. Let's test your theory though, I'll drink another 4 shots now and then we'll talk and you can drink yours a few minutes apart." In retrospect, she should have known that it wasn't a good idea, she is a doctor after all. But she was having fun and already was a teeny bit tipsy so that definitely didn't help.

"You're 20 years younger than me, Snow, do you really think you know more about drinking than me?"

With a dangerous glint in her eye, Caitlin knocked back her 4 glasses of vodka and took a minute to catch her breath after. Harry just chuckled, watching as her face got red from all the alcohol.

"You okay there, Snow?"

"Shut up, Harry. You wanted to talk so let's talk."

Over the next hour, they talked about everything that happened on their respective Earth's since the others last visit while Harry slowly drank the rest of his vodka, one every 15 minutes. He watched Caitlin closely, who was already very obviously drunk after about 45 minutes.

"You know Harry, maybe you were right. I do feel a biiiiit druuuunk" slurred Caitlin as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, right. I do think you're 'a bit drunk' too," he retorted, using his hands to do air quotes.

If he had to be honest, he'd have to say that he was feeling a bit tipsy too. The scotch from earlier mixed with the vodka and was making him feel all kinds of warm inside.

"You alright there, Snow?" he asked, repeating his earlier question.

"Never felt better, actually. That was the perfect amount of alcohol, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And also I'm sitting here with a handsome guy, so that's a bonus, right?" she said while winking at him. The alcohol was definitely affecting her now.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt a blush rise up his cheeks. What the hell was going on?

"Snow, are you flirting with me?" he asked with a wide grin. Whatever is was, he decided he liked it which was way easier under the influence of alcohol than normally.

"Of course. Do you see any other hot guys at this table?"

"I never thought that I'd be categorized as a hot guy by you."

"You're just too modest. There is nobody that looks at you and thinks 'that guy isn't attractive'. Everybody knows that you're good looking they just don't tell you."

"I think you're drunk, Snow."

"Oh, I'm definitely drunk. But that doesn't mean I'm lying, does it?" she whispered while leaning into him.

Harry was pretty sure she was about to kiss him, but then she just leaned back in her chair, reached for another shot of vodka and chugged it.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm bringing you back to your room."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair. Caitlin struggled to find her footing and stumbled into Harry, who grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to steady her.

"Come on, this way."

He steered her through a door, she didn't recognize in her drunken state and dragged her all the way to her room. Once inside, he set her down on the bed and got her some fresh clothes to get ready for bed.

"Are you going to help me change, Harry? I don't think I can do it alone," she said with a seductive undertone.

"Stop fooling around, Snow. I need to get back out there, it's my fundraiser after all."

"You don't have to do anything. You're the boss here. And half of those people already left and the other half is either drunk or dancing so they won't notice that you're gone – She paused for a few seconds, as if to think about what to say next – and don't tell me you haven't thought about undressing me."

Taken aback by Caitlin's bold exclamation, he tried to defuse the situation. "I haven't, no. It would be inappropriate to think about something like that in connection with you, I could be your father, Snow – He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Caitlin or himself that it's wrong to even think about something like that – and even if I had ever thought about it, I wouldn't act on it because you are-"

He was interrupted by Caitlin's lips on his own. His first instinct was to push her away but when he put his hands on her shoulders to do so, she pushed him back against the closet and used his surprised gasp to push her tongue into his mouth. The voice in his head kept telling him that it was wrong, so wrong, but his resolve had been weakening since she asked him to undress her and by now he was holding onto his control by only a string. So, because he had this little bit of control left, he did everything he could to not kiss her back. After what felt like an eternity, Caitlin pulled back to breathe and Harry took the chance to escape her embrace and sit on the bed a few feet away from her.

"This is wrong, we can't do this, Caitlin."

"You called me Caitlin."

"What?"

"You called me Caitlin, you never do that. You always call me Snow."

"Yeah, well. I think I have the right to call you by your first name after you just pushed your tongue into my mouth."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Harry. I felt you desperately trying to hold back your desire" she said, walking over to stand right in front of his knees.

"We're both drunk. I should go," he said, trying to get out of the room before his resolve snapped.

"You probably should but I don't want you to" reasoned Caitlin, closing the gap between her and Harry to kiss him again.

This time he didn't fight her. He kissed her back with just as much passion. All the control he had tried to hold on to before flew out the window with that kiss. It was like everything around them went away and it was just the two of them. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto the bed, one of her legs on either side of his. They continued kissing, nipping at each others lips, tongues battling with each other. When Harry moved his lips to her neck to leave small kisses there, occasionally sucking at the skin, Caitlin let out a moan. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. His head snapped up and he looked into Caitlin's eyes, his gaze hooded with pleasure.

"I'm not going to continue this, Caitlin. We'd probably regret this in the morning," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Caitlin just pouted and moved off of him to lie down on the bed.

"Can you stay? - She pleaded – I tend to have nightmares when I'm drunk."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please? I promise I won't do anything," she promised with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, okay. I'll stay."

She changed her clothes while Harry took off his jumper and they both laid down under the covers. Caitlin snuggled into his side, her head pillowed on his head. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard her whisper something.

"What?"

"Thank you. For stopping this before it could happen."

He just smiled and closed his eyes again.


End file.
